Brath'oul Clerebore
Brath'oul Clerebore Human Sorcerer - Wild Magic / Played By Fredo Gallardo Appearance An albino male standing at 5 feet and 10 inches. A very slim man with almost no muscular tone to his body. His hair and skin nearly the same color, his eyes a clear almost light gray/blue and reflect a reddish pink hue when hit with light. Long black fitted robe-like garb goes from his shoulders down to just above the knee with matching black trousers that meet his slippers. The robe has a hood that can be easily removed and attached. A white uncolored shirt peeking out from the top of the robe. Background Not much is known about Brath'oul's background. He joined the crew of the Corsair only two weeks before she made port in Wamor and the crew visited The Half Dead Rat Tavern. He obeyed Korinn Delmirev, the Captain of the Corsair, when she tasked the party with following the mysterious figure she was conversing with. Personality Brath'oul tends to keep a neutral mentality, and as such meddling in the affairs of others is something he tries to avoid. He does, however, have very curious tendencies that could lead him into the same trouble. The Story So Far... Session 1 -''' '''motherfucking SKY PIRATES! (AKA Welcome to Ningonde!) Like many of the best stories, this one started and ended with they way the are wont to do--with plenty of booze and a round of King's Ransom. This ransom however would prove to be even deadlier than what Brath'oul had originally intended. Brath'oul sat in a circular table with shipmates he's been in the air with but this would be the first time he had met them. Pollae an Eladrin Fighter, Scurbiron a Barbarian Dwarf, Rinari a Tiefling Wizard, and Talon the Swashbuckling Human. On the table were ten cards: The Black Sheep, The Maiden's Veil, The Silent Lovers, The Bard's Lute, The Jester's Hat, The Knight's Lance, The Liar's Truth, The Guardian's Shield, The Queen's Crown, and the King's Cup. With each draw of the cards, they drank more and more mead, ale, and booze. It only took a few rounds for Brath'oul to feel the warmth creep from his belly up to his neck and face. Brath'oul volunteered to get the next round and headed to the bar, where he heard, in passing, his captain--Korinn Delmirev--speaking with a strange figure in a mask and cloak. He overheard the whispered words "shipyard", and "Cwimbroney", and felt the need to interject. When he realized he had interrupted the captain's conversation, he apologized and thanked her for allowing him to join her crew before being led away by Pollae who quickly scolded him as she led him to the bar. Within seconds Brath'oul was short 5 gold and 5 drinks heavier as he passed out at the bar while his new acquaintances continued to drink. Brath'oul awoke after what seemed like hours to the voice of Captain Delmirev commanding the group to tail the masked stranger she had conversed with. In his drunken stupor, it was difficult to move, but still Brath'oul staggered after his compatriots before ducking into an alley to vomit all the liquor he drank. After what he thought was a few moments, he woke up the next morning aboard the Corsair. He passed the day bonding with his crew mates and using his abilities to flavor their bland meals. Once they had finished eating, the Captain informed them of their next target--a small chest made of iron and oak, under the protection of The Order of the Heavenly Sword. Some days of travel later, the crew made their way into the shipyards, taking advantage of a distraction by the Corsair. After several near-deaths, some "shocking" moments, and a misfire, the crew found the chest. Brath'oul put out the lights in the building and attempted to put the guards after them to sleep. He succeeded, but could not contain the wild magic that struggled to escape him, letting loose bolts of lightning that struck their pursuers as they made their way back on to the Corsair. Session 2 - Escape From the Shipyards The Corsair swooped in as fire erupted from Korinn as she ignited the night sky, buying time for the 5 to make their escape. One by one Talon, Pollae, Brath'oul, Scurbiron, and Rinari boarded the chest safely in Rinari's possession. With everyone in tow the ship soared forward up the side of the mountain using it's speed to it's advantage to outrun the innevitable pursuit that would soon be launched by The Order of the Heavenly Sword. Taking advantage of their altitude, the crew of the Corsair readied for a broadside attack as two ships began making their pursuit after the Corsair. As luck would have it, neither ship was able to land a solid blow as the smaller of the two vessels slowed the Corsair while the second larger ship edged closer and closer preparing it's attack. With the Corsair and the smaller vessel exchanging fire, the Corsai was able to land enough blows to the rigging's to disable their movement. Celebrating any victory as they continue their escape they were eventually caught off guard by the larger vessel as their dozens of canons roared as a crash followed shortly after as wood below deck splintered and shattered. The crew did what it good to mend and patch as others prepared canons for attack. Realizing the larger ship not only had advantage over the Corsair in both size and power, the Corsair used it's own advantage over them with it's speed as it made it's escape to the water with their point of interest the sea between the two isles of Challey Keep and Iocha the Trecherous. After the necessary rest, they crew continued southwards towards the NorthEastern most tip of the Amber Isles. Sick of their daily rations, Talon decided it was time to put meat back on the menu as he went looking for something to hunt along with Pollae and Scurbiron. Rinari and Brath'oul went a different route choosing that foraging in the area would prove more successful. It didn't take long before the hunters of the group stumbled upon decently sized tracks where they were face to face with an Owlbear. Being the territorial creature that it is, the Owlbear felt immediately threatened and launched into attack. With the sturdier of the team going toe to toe with the best, the glass canons heard the commotion and rushed to the direction of the ruckus. Working together they were able to fell the beast and with that, the crew enjoyed a night of drinking before enjoying some time off before heading to the drop-off point to turn in the acquired chest and claiming their reward. On their way to the drop-off, some excitement took place on deck as Rinari took part in a high-stakes game of "Liar's Dice" with Pogranix, the Dragonborn 1st mate of the Corsair, Scurbiron, Talon, and two other crew members Jareth and Jermano. As Jareth and Jermano were the first to drop out of the game, with Scurbiron following, and shortly after Talon who had bet and lost his pistol. Being the only two left still standing, Pogranix and Rinari raised the stakes with Pogranix betting a gold dagger. Time seemed to stop as they made the claims as to the number of dice on the table and it wasn't long until Pogranix called bluff on Rinari's claim. With the dice revealed Rinari was proven to be the victor and the new owner of the gold dagger, Talon's loaded pistol, and other valuables. With the rendezvous point within reach, the crew descended into a maze like structure towards the drop-off point. It wasn't long before they made it to a wide room with 10 other people waiting by the Nameless. Words were exchanged as the chest of Iron and Oak was handed over. Curious about what was in the chest, the Nameless made sure to let them all know that hey knew more about them as they know nothing about him. He scoured the room and began with Scurbiron, revealing him to be a Dwarven prince. Pollae, revealing her as a Fey creature and claims that he knew of how they reached this land. The Nameless ended his revelations with Talon, exposing his previous failures and hinting at the multiple skeletons stored away in his past. Pleased with the expressions on the crews faces, he opened the chest and pulled out a small ruby disk covered in runic markings. Confirming the delivery, he presented a reward to the crew in the form of 3 cache's of gold ingots. Shaken but keeping their composition, the crew made their way back to the ship with their earnings. Making it back on the ship there was a metaphorical sigh of relief having completed the job as much of the crew looked hopeful as they pondered on purchases they would make in the near future. Just as quickly as their thoughts reached a point of peace and optimism was it thrust back into reality as an explosion near the Corsair sent a violent tremor through the ship and it's crew. As they looked toward the direction of the explosion, the crew began to mentally prepared for whatever trouble awaited them. Session 3 - An Explosive Situation Category:Characters